Tan claro como el agua
by taniz
Summary: Prometía ser un sabado como cualquier otro; pero para Sirius y Remus nada es lo esperado, porque entre su dormitorio y el campo de quidditch hay demasiadas cosas por descubrir. Tabla Principios de la Psicología. Slash. Último: CONTROLAR.
1. Predecir

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo escrito a contunuación. La historia es 100% de mi imaginación e impulsada por la saga de HP._

_He decidido irme por un reto nuevo. Uno cortito esta vez, sólo para calentar antes de volver a la carga con "Tras la puerta" (:  
Está en función de la __Tabla Principios de la Psicología de Retos a la carta.  
Será una serie de 4 viñetas y esta vez sí tendrán relación y un orden cronológico._

_Algo ligerito, la mejor de manera de pasar un domingo sin estudiar para mi ordinario de Química.  
_

**#3. PREDECIR**

-¿Qué cojones haces Lunático?

Sirius le ha pillado por sorpresa e inconscientemente ha dado un brinco del susto. Leía tranquilamente un libro cualquiera, ahí, semi recostado en su cama pero sin haber cerrado los doseles. Lo primero que sus dedos habían tocado al meter la mano en su baúl había sido escogido para la lectura de aquella mañana y llevaba apenas unos quince, o tal vez treinta minutos enfrascado en él cuando un ladrido le sacó de su concentración.

-¿Qué parece que hago?- esa era una de las cosas que podía alterar sus nervios, que lo interrumpieran, y para preguntarle semejante obviedad, por las barbas de Merlín.

-si, pero ¿por qué narices lees cuando podrías estar afuera con Peter viéndonos jugar al quidditch a James y a mi?

Se le ocurrían ciertos motivos; como lo jodidamente bien que le sentaba el uniforme de quidditch, lo suficientemente ajustado para que se le marcaran todos los músculos de los brazos y del pecho y los pantalones que... puf ni hablar. Esas eran unas muy buenas razones; las mejores tal vez. Pero tenía un repertorio de motivos bien fundamentados y hasta enumerados por gravedad.

-No me apetece Sirius, en otra ocasión será- dando por concluida la plática remontó la lectura, o al menos lo intentó antes de que un nuevo peso en su cama le hubiera obligado a inclinarse hacia él. Sirius le miraba sonriente y con ese toque canino en sus labios ladeados y sus ojos grises, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que el animago pudiera arrebatarle el libro de entre los dedos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.  
Porque el muy cabrón sabía que ese gesto cautivaba a cualquiera sin distinción de casa, sexo o edad a tal grado que ya era algo natural en él hacerlo. Y estaba seguro de que si insistía con el toque intermedio entre determinación e inocencia, él acabaría yendo, porque así era Lupin.

Sirius no sabe desde cuando Remus se ha vuelto tan importante para él. Su simple presencia le pone de mejor humor y lo obliga a ser más racional, no en exceso pero lo suficiente para que se lo piense dos veces antes de hacer alguna irresponsabilidad de esas que llevan su marca personal y la de James (claro que al final siempre efectúan sus gamberradas). El licántropo es un órgano vital entre los merodeadores y es su amigo desde siempre. Eso es todo. Es su amigo. Y por eso mismo necesita que esté a su lado en las clases para echarle una mano y no dejarlo distraerse (nunca lo logra), que lo vea jugar al quidditch para impresionarlo (y eso, eso siempre lo consigue), que los acompañe cuando se echan junto al lago a meditar sobre la inmortalidad del calamar gigante, incluso le necesita ahí cuando James y él (y Peter si ha sido convencido) hacen de las suyas. Pero como antes se dijo, es sólo porque son amigos.

¿No?

-Pero esta es una ocasión perfecta Moony.

Black es bueno con eso de **predecir**. A veces piensa seriamente que debería ser maestro de adivinación.

Por eso sabe que está cerca de convencerlo. Sólo un poco más.

-No lo sé Sirius, no me siento tan bien aún. La luna llena ha sido apenas hace unas noches

Empieza a ceder.

-Que mejor forma de fortalecerte Lunático- sonríe insistente –En cualquier otro momento puedes leer…- voltea el libro que sostiene entre las manos y mira la cubierta –_Historia de Howgarts_ pero ¿Qué tan seguido tienes el privilegio de sentarte en primera fila y ver a tal monumento de macho, como lo es su servidor, jugando al quidditch?

-Bastante seguido Canuto, te la vives ahí con James- El licántropo traga saliva pesadamente ante aquella mención de si mismo que ha usado Sirius.

-¿Eso es un si?- los ojos grises le brillan cuando habla y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco menos calculadora, menos canina, para volverse sincera o al menos cálida. Titubea, como cada vez que Sirius hace ese gesto e inseguro responde.

-Los deberes no se harán solos Sirius, tengo que terminarlos- y de pronto ya no recuerda porque la insistencia en no ir al campo. Sus argumentos perdieron sentido cuando su amigo invadió de esa manera su espacio personal, como sólo Sirius sabe hacerlo.

-Hace cinco segundos sólo querías leer; ahora te salen deberes de la nada ¿no?- Su rostro está tan pegado al suyo que puede sentir su aliento rozándole la piel y se pone tenso, nervioso.  
-Vamos Remus, que apenas es sábado. Ya mañana te encierras aquí y si quieres hasta te acompaño- y como los ojos de metal se fundieron, los de miel se derritieron.

-Está bien. Pero vamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta-

Y Sirius sonríe. Porque ya había predicho que Lupin iría.

Y como siempre, no se equivocó.

* * *

_Como siempre, se agadecen los reviews ;D_

_Taniz*_

* * *


	2. Explicar

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la saga de HP_

**

* * *

**

#2. Explicar

Bajaron juntos las escaleras hacia la sala común, como casi todos los días. Remus iba malhumorado porque para ser sinceros, sí le apetecía quedarse y leer un largo rato, para distraerse de ciertas cosas que le rondaban por la mente últimamente y le hacían sentirse angustiado, confundido. Y "esas cosas" caminaba pegado a su hombro hablando sin parar.

-…así fue Lunático, nunca he visto a James reír tanto como ese día- hizo una pausa en la que una sonrisa enorme se instaló en sus labios –No, joder, me retracto. El día que Cornamenta más se ha reído fue aquella vez en que ¿recuerdas Remus? Ese día que Quejicus…-

Y justo después de la mención de ese nombre, el cerebro del licántropo se desconectó de la realidad por un momento. Mantuvo el paso lento que Sirius estaba marcando, y le miraba como si le estuviera escuchando e incluso asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando de manera automática pero no oía absolutamente nada. Todo era un murmullo molesto como el de un mosquito.

Remus a veces siente que se ahoga. Sirius lleva una larga lista de chicas con quienes ha salido (nunca nada serio, por Merlín, es Sirius Black) y se rumora por ahí que los hombres tampoco se escapan de su encanto, y que se lo digan a él. Ni siquiera puede estar seguro cuando empezó a sentirse tan diferente respecto a su amigo. Pudo ser en cualquier momento, desde que eran unos críos corriendo por los terrenos del castillo, cuando lo vio con la primera chica y Remus se sintió… irritado, por llamarlo de alguna forma, o tal vez fue después de cualquier luna llena, cuando Black pasaba buena parte del día sentado junto a su cama en la enfermería contándole lo bien que les había ido en algún partido o la magnitud de la última broma contra cierto Slythering Pudo ser cuando lo vio volando por primera vez, o cuando lo vio caer y corrió a la enfermería con el corazón en las manos, y más probablemente alguna de las veces que lo escuchó reír alto y profundo, y sincero. Porque así es él y cualquier momento es bueno para enamorarse de Sirius Black.

Pero no para él, porque él tiene que ser su amigo incondicional, el que esté en la buenas y en las malas, al que le cuente su ultima noche con cualquier Revenclow, una que otra Huffelpuf o sus favoritas, las leonas. Deben estar juntos cuando salgan del colegio y tengan que enfrentarse codo a codo a lo que les espera fuera de aquellas antiguas paredes de piedra. Y si Remus sigue en ese estado, la cosa se tornará más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Remus- su tono ya no era emocionado como la última vez que le prestó atención. Indignado, Sirius golpeó el hombro de su amigo en busca de la atención merecida. Estaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor y el licántropo sonrió a modo de disculpa, apenado.

-Lo siento Sirius ¿qué pasa?

-Que ni James ni Peter o yo hemos desayunado antes de venir y deben estar muriendo de hambre- abrió una de las puertas del hall y dejó a Lupin pasar por delante de él y después le siguió –supongo que les apetecerá algo para llenar sus estómagos.

Llegaron hasta la mesa de Gryfindor y tomaron cuanto les cupo en las manos, para retornar su camino hacia el gran comedor.

-¿qué deberes tienes para el lunes, Moony?- Sirius no se tragó ni lo más mínimo aquella excusa y es que el licántropo no deja la tarea para más del viernes. Algo se traía entre garras el muy cojonudo y él iba a averiguar qué era, pues el comportamiento de su amigo le estaba empezando a desesperar. Se la pasaba rehuyéndole, casi no le veía a los ojos y además le ignoraba múltiples minutos mientras él solo trata de hacerle platica, de ponerlo al día, porque además últimamente se encierra entre los doseles de su cama y no sale por horas y horas.

James y él han hablado de eso una y otra vez a pesar de los insistentes _comojodescanuto _que le regala Potter entre risas cada vez que tiene intensiones de tocar ese tema. Cornamenta le dice en repetidas ocasiones que le de espacio, que es la luna llena, que son los deberes, que ya sabe como es Remus que se ahoga en un vaso de agua, que está nostálgico por su familia. Excusas, excusas, excusas.

Y él está harto.

Así que lleva a Lupin a los campos para distraerlo, para intentar sonsacarle la verdad y si no lo logra, está casi seguro que en el despacho del profesor Slurgon hay un poco de veritaserum. Sonríe malicioso.

-Tengo eh… un ensayo de Encantamientos y necesito practicar algunos hechizos que no se me dan- es malo. No, es pésimo mintiendo y está seguro de que Sirius se ha dado cuenta pero a lo hecho pecho así que sigue caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Irás a Hosmade la semana entrante?- siguen caminando con toda la comida en los brazos y le mira de reojo, de cuando en cuando. –Porque se me ocurre que tal vez podíamos hacer algo que tú quisieras esta vez- se ríe entre dientes –ya sabes que siempre que vamos a Hooneydocks, Zonko y luego a Cabeza de Puerco.

Remus frunce ligeramente el ceño extrañado por el comentario de su amigo. ¿Lo que él quisiera? Se le ocurrían algunas cosas que involucraban a ambos pero no precisamente en medio de una tienda de bromas o de un pub, ni mucho menos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos que la verdad, no le ayudarían mucho.

-Pues, me gustaría ir a la librería del pueblo. Lily me ha recomendado algunos ejemplares que quisiera comprar.

Sirius asiente con la cabeza, como anotando mentalmente el detalle y sigue caminando sin prisa, con su amigo a un costado y los brazos de ambos igual de repletos del desayuno. Llegan a las puertas del castillo y Sirius se echa a reír por la estupidez de ambos, tan anclados en sus pensamientos que no se les ocurrió un hechizo reductor, así que hizo uno y metió todas las cosas en la mochila de Remus, quien llevaba su libro por si se aburría de verles jugar (cosa que el licántropo mismo sabe que jamás pasará, pero para guardas las apariencias claro) y abrió las puertas del castillo, dejando pasar a Lupin y después imitando sus movimientos.

Una vez fuera, el frío de diciembre les recibe agradablemente, despejando un poquito la mente de Remus y haciéndole sonreír. Blanco se ha vuelto todo donde posen sus ojos. Siguen caminando a paso lento, como si no tuvieran rumbo fijo y Sirius, impaciente como es, rompe la tranquilidad.

-Remus…- titubea, porque no sabe si es el mejor momento. Pero él nunca ha sido el racional de los dos, así que continua -¿qué cojones te pasa últimamente?

Lupin no detiene su caminar, ni abre los ojos con sorpresa, como si Sirius le hubiera preguntado por el clima.

¿Qué pasa? Sencillo. Y extremadamente complicado.  
Desde hace un tiempo, tiempo que no puede siquiera definir, el licántropo ya no puede ver a su amigo a los ojos, el corazón se le acelera cuando le huele venir, todo el tiempo le mira de reojo, cuando se encierra en su cama y trata de leer es interrumpido por el mismo pensamiento noche tras noche. Le solapa a él y a todos los Merodeadores sus bromas pesadas, le ayuda con las tareas, le pasa los apuntes, le deja copiarle en los exámenes, se preocupa por él, le va a ver cada partido, sin hablar de las veces que ha despertado pegajoso por soñar con el –si, no sólo por el sudor-.

Imposible de **explicar.**

Son hasta cosas inconscientes. Porque Sirius es magnético y Lupin es metalico. Si están en la misma habitación, aunque los rodeen cien compañeros más, él siempre termina cerca de Black.

Demasiadas cosas son las que pasan por su mente, rápido, haciendo ruido, rodeándole el cuerpo y mareándolo intensamente. Las palabras se le agolpan en la garganta y le hacen querer gritar mucho, hasta terminar afónico, para ver si de una vez por todas logra desahogarse de esos sentimientos. Porque estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, no es cosa simple.

-Nada Sirius ¿por qué lo preguntas?- la voz le ha salido rasposa del esfuerzo, haciéndose paso entre aquellas cosas que realmente le gustaría decir, pero al menos lo logró.

Sirius sigue sin tragarse ni una pizca de todo lo que le dice Remus, pero decide que lo mejor es esperar un poco más. Porque tiene una ligera idea de lo que sucede y esa sensación le molesta en el pecho y todas las noches. Y espera, por Merlín, que sea lo que él cree, porque lo que hará dentro de un rato sería difícil de justificar si Remus no está pasando por lo mismo.

Llegaron a los campos de quidditch y subieron hasta las gradas, donde Peter, James y Lily les esperaban. Dejaron toda la comida que cargaban en brazos y se sentaron a comer todos juntos.

-¿Cómo has logrado traerlo Canuto?- preguntó James riendo, para después darle una mordida al pastel de calabaza que sostenía en la mano derecha.

-Tengo mis técnicas Cornamenta- y Sirius levanta las cejas insinuante y James vuelve a soltar una carcajada, coreado por Lily, porque ella los conoce bien (especialmente a Remus) y sabe lo que se traen entre brazos, además de que siempre le ha sorprendido e irritado a partes iguales la naturalidad que tiene Black para ciertas cosas.

Remus finge indiferencia ante el comentario pero Sirius puede jurar que lo vio de reojo sonreír.

-Entonces qué ¿listo para morder el suelo?

-Venga, pero lo único que morderás es mi traser

James y Sirius se pusieron de pie de un brinco, tomaron sus escobas, y mientras corrían por las gradas, alzaron el vuelo. Reían y hacían piruetas por todo el campo como si tuvieran nuevamente 11 años y nada de lo que les esperaba fuera del colegio fuera verdad. Porque para Sirius, estar en el aire era como dejar en el suelo todos los pensamientos. Buenos y malos. Excepto uno.

* * *

_Así va la cosa.  
Un beso monumental;_

_Taniz(:_


	3. Describir

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo escrito a contunuación. La historia es 100% de mi imaginación e impulsada por la saga de HP._

_Si, por fin estoy a solo un capítulo de terminar una tabla; algo para celebrar._

**#1. DESCRIBIR**

James y Sirius estaban de vuelta en las gradas, y tomaron asiento.

Remus platicaba animadamente con Lily, como siempre que se les dejaba juntos y lo suficientemente solos para que tuvieran la oportunidad de ponerse a hablar de libros. Peter en cambio, los escuchaba mientras se llevaba a la boca, de vez en vez, bocadillos que sacaba de la mochila repleta de alimentos que habían traído Sirius y Remus; y hacía un comentario esporádico sobre alguno de los libros que él también leyó.

-Vamos Canuto, muévete que ya es hora de la comida y muero de hambre.

James golpeó el hombro de su amigo y se interpuso entre los que conversaban. Estiró la mano frente al rostro de Lily y sonrió deslumbrante. Lily la tomó y se levantó

-Vamos James. Peter, Remus ¿nos acompañan?

-Claro que nos acompañan Lily

-Nada de eso.- Interrumpió Sirius, vayan ustedes, que yo necesito que Remus me ayude con los deberes.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y tras _nomejodascanuto_ comenzó a caminar con Lily de la mano, mientras Peter los seguía.

-Necesitas ayuda con los deberes de verdad?

-Pasarme la tarea completa es la mayor ayuda de todas

La mirada ceñuda del licántropo hizo a Sirius reír.

-Ya, tranquilo. Primero acompáñame que yo no voy a ningún lado oliendo así

-Acompañarte a donde?

-Moony ¿A dónde más? A los vestidores.

Remus tragó saliva y recogió su mochila del suelo, y tras colgársela al hombro y tragar saliva preocupado, siguió a su amigo.

Sirius iba tranquilo, mientras trataba de pensar en la forma correcta de abordar el tema porque quizá si llegaban a los vestidores y le decía a Remus "_tío, haces que se me ponga dura de solo verte_" no fuera la mejor opción. Pero él no era una persona con tacto, quizá porque nunca hablaba de cosas tan íntimas como para necesitar hacerlo; esa era una de las pocas habilidades que no tenía y aunque le molestara, esa era una carencia heredada de su apellido.

Una vez dentro, el hombre lobo se recostó sobre una de las bancas y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, subiendo una pierna que dejó flexionada.

-¿Qué haces Remus?

-Espero que te bañes rápido para ir a comer.- _"y cierro los ojos para no ver cómo te paseas desnudo por ahí mientras buscas el jabón, jodido exhibicionista" _pensó.

Sirius puso cara de indiferencia y se quitó la ropa con lentitud, pues estaba cansado. Tomó una toalla y rodeó su cintura con ella. Con desquiciante tranquilidad (para Lupin) se hizo de todo lo que necesitaría: shampó, una esponja, jabón para cuerpo…

-H A M B R E… Sirius, sabes lo que significa?- Se estaba poniendo gruñón, porque últimamente no estaba de ánimos para que Sirius lo estuviera tentando tan constantemente. Aunque el animago seguro ni cuenta se daba.

-Lupin, si te vas a poner de ese humor, adelántate. No es mi intención fastidiarte.- y tras decir eso, se metió en las duchas con cara de indignación.

Por su parte, el licántropo experimentó un poco de culpa. Sirius hacía esa clase de cosas siempre: tomarse su tiempo y disponer del de los demás. No era apropósito, ni personal. Y estaba seguro de que no sabía los efectos que tenían en él. No debía desquitarse con Sirius.

Sirius.

El mismo que ahora estaba a unos escasos metros de él, completamente desnudo, con el agua mojándolo todo, los ojos seguramente cerrados mientras se untaba jabón por el cuerpo…

-Sigues ahí Lunático?

-eh, si Sirius. Sigo aquí.

-Mira lo siento, ya me apuro.

-No Sirius enserio, yo lo siento, tómate tu tiempo.

Le empezaron a molestar los pantalones y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sirius, apurado por su anterior tono cortante se daría prisa y él, él tenía una erección.

Lo que faltaba.

Si lograba salir vivo de ésta, se metería a un monasterio muggle o algo por el estilo.

Sirius por su parte, aunque sabía que debía apresurarse, se negaba a salir. Si él mismo no podía entender por completotodo lo que sentía por su … amigo; como iba a pedirle a él que lo hiciera.

No sabía si esa angustia sofocante que le impedía pensar con racionalidad cuando Lupin estaba bajo los efectos de la luna llena, era igual a la preocupación que sentían James y Peter por su amigo. O si la embriagadora tranquilidad que le arrullaba al saber que ya era de día, y Remus estaría tranquilo en la enfermería después de una desvelada porterior a su transformación, se acercaba siquiera a lo que cualquier merodeador podía sentir. No tenía ni idea de si alguien encontraba a Remus tan atractivo como él, con sus ojos color ambar y su cabello medio castaño, medio dorado; y con cicatrices de guerrero que cuarteaban todo su cuerpo. O si era normal sentir eso por un hombre; aunque realmente eso era lo de menos. Remus no es un hombre…es Remus.

Cuando el agua terminó de quitarle el jabón del cuerpo, y sus piel estaba comenzando a volverse de pasa, decidió que era momento de salir y enfrentar la situación.

Lupin, en la misma posición de antes, escuchó a Sirius salir de las duchas y el corazón se le convirtió en muchos fénix agitando las alas dentro de su pecho. Pero permaneció inmóvil. Lo oyó pasearse por la habitación, detenerse, y volver a caminar y mentalmente se lo imaginó rondando por los vestidores mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía con su calma de siempre.

Por eso casi abre la boca hasta el suelo cuando lo vio en toalla, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto marca Potter, que denotaba preocupación. Porque si, damas y caballeros, Sirius Black se veía preocupado. Alzó un poco las cejas de la sorpresa, y luego fingió cara de indiferencia. Sirius lo miró.

-Lunático…

Lo que realmente había sucedido es que cuando salió de las duchas, y vio a Lupin en aquella posición tan sugestiva, luchó por unos segundos contra sus deseos intensos de desvestirlo en ese momento y mareado por sus pensamientos, comenzó a caminar por toda la estancia, como león enjaulado… literalmente.

-Canuto…

La sonrisa ladeada que puso el animago desencadenó una de Remus, de oreja a oreja y en ese mismo momento se sintió estúpido. Y luego sintió otras cosas muy distintas cuando su amigo tomó asiento junto a él.

--¿Qué te pasa últimamente Remus? Estás en otro mundo y todos estamos preocupados por ti.- Mentira, porque sólo estaba raro con él y los demás ya estaban hartos de escucharlo divagar sobre lo que tenía así al licántropo.

-Nada Sirius. Son los exámenes, las transformaciones, los deberes como prefecto…- Mentira, le pasaban muchas cosas pero no tenían nada que ver con eso, y todo que ver con un chico de ojos grises y una entrepierna apretada.

Sirius se sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba serio, incluso él mismo podía notarlo y aunque luchaba por buscar una frase que bajara la tensión, no lo lograba. Y tenía mucho que decir pero no sabía cómo y había tanto por hacer, pero no tenía ni idea de la manera de empezar.

-Y a ti que te pasa Sirius? Has estado tan raro como yo-

-Si con raro quieres decir, tan atractivo como siempre y hasta un poco más tal vez, concuerdo contigo.- ahí estaba, Black de vuelta.

Remus echó una carcajada, mitad por el comentario, mitad porque le alegraba que la atmósfera se hubiera tornado más respirable.

-Tienes razón Canuto, ahora que me fijo bien, debe ser eso mismo.

-Joder, todos estos años de conocernos y hasta ahora has admitido lo increíblemente guapo que soy.- Se sentía más despejado, como si estuvieran bromeando en la sala común junto a los otros merodeadores que faltaban.

-Y si te doy por tu lado, mejor- Abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido ¿Eso había sonado como él creyó que sonó?

Al parecer no, porque su amigo seguía ahí como si nada, solo que con el ceño fruncido de modo gracioso

-Qué más quisieras.- Darle por su lado, a él nadie le daba por su lado. Era Sirius Orión Black.

Remus rió al ver el gesto ofendido de su amigo y como, herido su orgullo, no notó la insinuación implícita en la frase que ni él mismo había querido decir; algo le sucedía porque conociendo al animago, eso de los albures era su punto fuerte.

Y entonces se preguntó qué podría tener la mente de su amigo tan ocupada como para no notarlo. Se puso serio de repente.

-¿Pasa algo Remus?

-Si Sirius, tengo hambre- _"de ti"_ pensó y luego hizo una nota mental sobre enviarle chocolates a quien hubiera decidido no enseñar oclumancia en el colegio. -¿Podemos irnos ya? Apúrate a vestirte.

El aludido asintió, serio esta vez y se levantó de su lugar. Una vez de espaldas a Lupin, se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cintura y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar en busca de su ropa, tal y como Remus había temido al principio. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo volver a taparse los ojos, así que se limitó a observarlo caminar de aquí a allá; con la boca medio abierta y el pantalón medio apretado, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día, sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera que la erección anterior ya se le había bajado.

Sirius se puso encima toda la ropa y vio la espalda de Remus que se dirigía a la puerta, seguro esperando que él comenzara a caminar también. Pero el animago no se movió. Había llevado al licántropo hasta ese lugar para hablar de algo importante y sabía que por muy Gryffindor que fuera, si no hacía algo en ese preciso instante, no tendría jamás el valor de hacerlo. Así que no pensó, o pensó en todo en tan solo un segundo, pero como sea que sea alcanzó a decir, ni muy fuerte ni muy bajo

-Remus, me pones.-

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie…

Giró despacio, sin saber si sonreír por lo que seguro fue una broma o ponerse serio porque eso había sonado muy sugestivo.

-Disculpa?...- tanteó el terreno, porque haberle contestado _"tú me pones a mi desde que te conozco, pero ahora que lo sabemos, ¿podemos besuquearnos?"_ no habría sido muy sensato, Sirius es muy afecto a las bromas narcisistas.

-Que no sé porqué desde cuándo o el motivo Remus pero me pones más que ninguna chica con la que he salido ni conocido jamás y seguramente más de lo que cualquier hombre podría ponerme.- Hizo una pausa breve para respirar por haber hablado de corrido –Que estoy harto de que seas un gilipollas que puedo notar babea por mí la parte del tiempo que no me está sermoneando por alguna broma pero que no se atreve a hacer lo más mínimo tomar la iniciativa, que advierto también que aprietas los dientes cuando cuento que tengo alguna cita y que sé que te quedas despierto hasta que regreso a la torre tras salir con una chica. Que me miras hasta de reojo y lo sé porque yo también lo hago…- otra pausa con jadeo incluido –y que me estás volviendo loco porque si eso que acabo de decir fueron solo imaginaciones mías te voy a lanzar el oblivate más fuerte que se haya conjurado jamás.

Carraspeó nervioso.

Eso era lo más cercano a **describir **sus sentimientos que estaba dispuesto.

* * *

T A N I T A barrueta


	4. Controlar

_DISCLAIMER: "porfavor". Rowling niega con la cabeza mientras mira a la niña arrodillada en el suelo, frente a ella. "Porfavor" insiste la chica. JotaKa pone cara de desesperación y grita: "que no!". Taniz se levanta del suelo y pone cara de ofendida: "Bueno, si no quieres regalarme todos los derechos de Harry Potter, pudiste haberlo dicho antes" y abandonó la habitación, dejando a una escritora con los ojos muy abiertos... y todo el dinero recaudado._

**#4. CONTROLAR**

Y ahí estaban: Remus de espaldas a la puerta de los vestidores, teniendo la extraña sensación de que el lobo se estaba despertando, bostezando dentro de su carne; presente pero no visible. Y Sirius, medio vestido y mirándolo fijamente pero sin decir ya nada.

Estaban un poco incómodos, un poco cohibidos. Ninguno sabía que decir.

-Si quieres te pellizco tío, para que veas que no es sueño- Y se sintió él otra vez, tan vivaracho y burlón como siempre, porque ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Sonrió. Él no se quedaría con las ganas de haberlo hecho.

Remus le correspondió la sonrisa, pero a todas luces se veía desorientado, como que no sabía todavía si creerle o no.

-Entonces… - pero el licántropo se detuvo a media frase.

-Entonces…

-…Me ves de reojo?- Y le lanzó una mirada sugestiva y bromista.

Black echó una carcajada de esas que suenan como a ladrido, como a Sirius.

-Remus, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.- se acercó un paso a su amigo, el cual no se alejó pero tampoco pareció haberlo notado. -A ver, cierra los ojos; te juro que el _Oblivate_ no dolerá-

-Estás loco? No vas a hechizarme!-

Y una vez más, sus risas fuertes hicieron eco en los vestidores, llenándolos de vida.

-No me jodas, nunca lo haría. Solo estaba jugando- y alzó las manos en señal de inocencia mientras su rostro mantenía la misma expresión relajada y alegre.

Lupin se sentía un poco mareado.

-No estás loco Sirius, todo lo que has dicho es verdad.

-Me lo imaginaba, no es posible que yo me equivoque.

-Podrías bajar tu ego del techo un momento Sirius? Esto es serio.

Y se le borraron la sonrisa a los dos. Sirius casi pudo ver como la tensión entraba por la puerta que estaba atrás de su amigo y se ponía en medio de los dos, bailando desentonada.

-Oye no quería que te pongas así. Vamos a desayunar si quieres y lo olvidamos.

-No vamos a olvidar nada Canuto, joder. Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir y ahora es mi turno- aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que planeaba argumentar, pero bueno. –Sí te miro de reojo, no lo puedo negar. Y no seas exagerado, no te espero despierto toooodas las veces que sales con una chica…

-Seguro?- intervino el animago, intentando aguantar la sonrisa que le jalaba la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

-…si aprieto los dientes Sirius, cuando cuentas todas sus historias – siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción –es porque me he imaginado cosas parecidas a esas pero no es precisamente una Huffelpuff la que se mete en tus pantalones. Lo de los regaños no es personal, es solo que ustedes tres abusan de mi cargo de prefecto y si sientes lo mismo que yo, puñetero cobarde, porqué tu también has tardado tanto tiempo en decir algo?

De donde le había salido el valor para decir todo eso? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sirius ganó la lucha mental consigo mismo y se había mantenido serio todo el rato.

-Y que cojones se supone que te iba a decir Moony? _"oye tío, me pongo caliente en mi cama cuando pienso que estás en la de alado, pero se me baja cuando recuerdo que no puedo meterme en ella"_ – dijo poniendo una voz chistosa.

-No lo sé Sirius, no lo sé!. Si supiera la forma correcta de decirlo hubiéramos tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo

-Lo mismo digo, joder-

Y se quedaron enfurruñados los dos, de frente pero sin mirarse a los ojos. Con los ceños fruncidos y los labios apretados. Sirius nunca había visto a Remus ponerse así de alterado, o al menos no sin la luna sacándole reflejos dorados a su pelaje lobuno.

Pasaron unos segundos y Sirius habló, harto de ese silencio estúpido.

-Y entonces Remus ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

El aludido levantó la mirada y aflojó un poco el entrecejo y sus labios volvieron a una posición normal

-No lo sé tampoco Canuto. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Y ese albur, Sirius sí que lo entendió.

-Prometes no sonrojarte?

Y Remus alzó una ceja, preocupado porque después de lo que había sido dicho, ya no estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaría su amigo. Y optó por solo sonreír.

Sirius dio otro paso al frente, y esta vez Remus sí que lo notó. Y a ese le siguieron otros hasta que estaban tan cerca…

-Te estás poniendo colorado- habló despacio y bajito porque no necesitaba decirlo fuerte para que lo escuchara –Me alejo?

Pero se quedó en el mismo lugar y Remus casi se cae porque sus piernas fueron mágicamente convertidas en tiras de gelatina las cuales, por si no lo saben, no son muy eficientes en eso de mantenerte de pie.

Y Sirius para ser sincero, no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Pero le excitaba ver como su amigo se había quedado tan estático que ni siquiera podía tragar saliva; como lo miraba a los ojos y como se ponía tenso. Ya se estaba poniendo dura la cosa. Las cosas.

-Te alejas y te mato

Y el animago no necesitó más que eso para comenzar.

Bajó un poco el rostro y lo besó. Fue superficial, como probando si era lo correcto y resultó ser lo más indicado del mundo. Movió un poco los labios y Lupin le siguió, y después eran una babosa mescla de lenguas y manos, porque llevaban un buen tiempo tratando de **controlar** sus ganas de tener al otro y ahora que todo era como debía ser, tenían poco tiempo para recuperar el perdido, una tarea que les complacería hacer.

De alguna manera, terminó Sirius pegado a una de las paredes y Remus comiéndole la boca mientras le tenía del rostro; pero el animago no se dejaría tratar como pasivo y sujetó a Lupin las caderas mientras trataba de desabrocharle los pantalones a ciegas, una tarea bastante difícil. Él podía con los sostenes y las bragas como todo un experto; pero los cinturones son algo un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado. Pero no imposible.

Y entonces Remus se alejó de su boca para mirar hacia abajo, mientras le tomaba del rostro todavía y cuando vio que estaba en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo, sonrió y volvió a su tarea de lamer a Sirius hasta que se cansara. Y así lo hizo. Le desabrochó la camisa con paciencia, algo tan característico de él, hasta que tuvo el torso de Sirius desnudo y no se detuvo ahí. Besó por aquí y por ahí mientras una mano de aventuró a su entrepierna y Sirius gimió de sorpresa.

La verdad es que Remus tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero continuó hasta que el animago le levantó el rostro y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, moviendo frenéticamente su lengua y pegando al licántropo a su cuerpo, tomándolo por la espalda. Estaban tan juntos y sus erecciones se apretaban exquisitamente.

La cosa continuó así hasta que Remus volvió a alejarse de Sirius y le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de agacharse frente a su amigo. El chico lo miró desde arriba con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

-Me detengo?- Preguntó Remus, genuinamente preocupado por estar sobrepasándose.

-Te detienes y te mato- y cerró los ojos. El licántropo sonrió, porque estaba seguro que en algún momento del día que ya no recordaba, el usó una frase parecida.

Bajó los pantalones de Sirius y quedó frente a su miembro cubierto por la tela gris de su ropa interior. Acercó la boca y cuando su aliento lo tocó, este apretó con más fuerza los ojos y respiró con dificultad. Nuevamente no sabía qué hacer, pero se dejó llevar. Tomó el elástico de la única prenda que le quedaba a su amigo y la bajó hasta sus tobillos, liberando su erección. La miró un segundo y entonces, cerrando él también los ojos, se metió la punta a la boca. Pasó la lengua y una vez familiarizado con el sabor, comenzó a introducir más de aquel manjar a su boca. Sirius se deshacía en suspiros pesados y tomó a su amigo del cabello, imponiéndole un ritmo más rápido. Remus, a quien lo último le tomó por sorpresa, sacó de su boca a Sirius y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

El animago se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas y a la altura del rostro del licántropo y le besó rápido en los labios. Después lo empujó un poco, dándole a entender que se recostara y así lo hizo. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y lamió primero su cuello, y le mordió la clavícula (una de sus fantasías de cama más recurrentes). Bajó por su pecho y siguió con la lengua una cicatriz que le surcaba el estomago a Remus. Continuó su camino y entonces se encontró de frente con la polla del licántropo marcada a través de su ropa. Le despojó de todo lo que le quedaba aún y tomó con una mano la erección de su amigo, sin atreverse a llevársela a la boca y comenzó a sacudir su mano en movimientos repetitivos que hicieron a Remus gemir alto.

Se mordían los labios, Remus arqueaba la espalda contra el suelo y una que otra vez se tapaba la boca para no gritar cosas inadecuadas. Sirius continuó el vaivén y empezó a hacer lo mismo con él mismo; y pasaron los minutos y los _nomejodas _de Remus y algunos sonidos ahogados salieron de la boca de Sirius durante todo el rato.

Y terminaron. Juntos y pegajosos y les importó una mierda.

El animago se acostó junto a su amigo y ambos respiraban agitados, mientras miraban el techo extasiados y les venían de nuevo las mismas dudas que los embargaban antes de comenzar con aquella faena.

Pero ninguno se animaba a poner todo en palabras.

Sirius se llevó una mano al estómago y al sentirla viscosa, echó una carcajada y volvió a ponerla sobre el suelo de los vestidores.

-Entonces…- comenzó Black esta vez

-Entonces…-

-Alguna duda?

Y Remus rió acompañado del animago. En algún momento que no recordaban, la tensión se había dado por vencida y se salió del lugar con los ojos cerrados para no ver a los dos chicos desnudos.

Pero ahora que habían terminado, regresó con más presencia que antes.

¿Y luego? Porque si después de todo lo que había sucedido, Sirius se daba la vuelta y volvía a salir con la mitad del colegio que le faltaba, no sabía que es lo que pasaría. Tampoco es que quería torturarse antes de tiempo. Después de todo aquello, hablar sobre el futuro debería ser como comentar el clima, pero era aún más vergonzoso para él.

Y Sirius sentía un pánico gigantesco. Había tenido muchas novias y otras tantas extraoficiales y sabía que terminando de tener relaciones, lo más adecuado era quedarse ahí acurrucado un rato, quizás dejarlas acostarse en su brazo extendido, acariciarles el cabello y darles un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y tras vestirse, abandonar la habitación. Era parte de la rutina.

Pero el problema es que él no quería moverse de ese lugar, si era con Lupin con quien estaba acostado.

-Remus…-

El aludido tenía los ojos cerrados y solo hizo un sonido en señal de haber escuchado.

Sirius sonrió de lado.

-La próxima vez que quieras decirme algo, no esperes tanto tiempo. Vale?

Y el licántropo volvió a hacer el mismo ruido.

-¿Quedó claro?

Remus abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriente, así que se relajó y contestó.

-Tan claro como el agua.

* * *

_Y aquí está. El fic terminado porfin, después de tanto tiempo. El final siempre estuvo pensado para ser así y me alegra haberlo logrado._

_Gracias a todos quienes leyeron y un beso a las que comentaron._

T A N I T A barrueta (:


End file.
